


Under The Bridges of Paris

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Two [7]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: 'Allo 'Allo - Freeform, Andy being cute, F/F, Fluffy, Married Life, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Paris - Freeform, Silly, Writer Bingo, established Mirandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy is watching a few episodes of 'Allo 'Allo while Miranda does some work. They quickly get distracted.There is some light suggestive language, nothing extreme but just a light caution.This fic does have plenty of mention of a British comedy TV show called 'Allo 'Allo which is set in Nazi-occupied France during WWII. It's highlighting a few of the "French" characters, and being silly with catchphrases and themes from the show.





	Under The Bridges of Paris

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! And that even if you haven't seen any of the show that it's still cute and silly.  
> I hope I don't have too many errors.  
> Written for Bingo Card Six: Paris (and not sure which challenge it's going towards yet).

Andy laughed as she turned her head and watched Miranda’s face. “Oh, Miranda, come on, it’s funny!” She used her foot to give Miranda’s thigh a light shove.

“It’s rather repulsive.” Miranda shuddered. “Honestly. I almost want to stuff cheese into my own ears, like so many in the cafe tend to do.”

“Oh, you know you find it hilarious. Carmen Silvera is a wonderful actress.” Andy pressed, leaning over to push pause on the controller. She shifted back as she continued, “I know this isn’t your favorite show, and there are some problems, but it had some great things about it too, for being filmed in the 1980s and being about World War two.”

Miranda rolled her eyes but her lips twitched into a little smile. “Why do you think I allow you to play it while I’m in the room? I just cannot get over how awful Edith’s singing is, it’s horrendous, and she needs to be stopped.”

“Oh, it could be a lot worse you’ve never heard my Uncle Carter.” She snickered and grimaced at remembering her uncle’s singing. “Besides, Miranda,” she continued, “it’s all part of the humor!” Andy changed her position so she was on her knees, and moved closer to her wife, a wicked smile on her face. “For I’ve got you under my… skiiiiiin!” She screeched in a manner not unlike Madame Edith’s singing, then began cackling at Miranda’s exaggerated flinch.

“Andrea, really?” Miranda said, the exasperation clear in her tone.

“Oh, but that’s not the best one, oh no, that’s got to be Under the Bridges of Paris.” Andy clasped her hands in front of her, giggling and swaying like a lovesick fool. She hummed a few lines then began to sing, out of key and trying so hard not to laugh, “My darling, why I sing this song, is easy to explaaaaain. It tells what happens all along the bridges of the Seine. The vagabonds go there at night, to sleep all their troubles away. But when the moon is shining bright, my heart wants to sing it this waaay.”

Miranda gave her a forceful push, knocking her backwards and making Andy pause her singing from laughing too hard. “Andrea, stop that this instance.”

Andy laughed harder, clutching at her belly as she kept trying to sing, “How would you like to beeeee, down by the Seine with me?” She snorted as Miranda whacked at her with a pillow. “Oh what I’d give for a moment or two, under the bridges of Paris with you.”

She stopped when Miranda put The Book down on the coffee table and climbed on top of her. Andy could feel that she grinning like the cheshire cat, and loved the little twitch of Miranda’s lips that signaled she was trying not to smile. “I told you to stop that.” Miranda said, a hint of playful warning in her tone.

“Oh, but you know you love it.” Andy panted, trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard while trying to sing so terribly. 

Miranda shook her head. “I love you, but I do not love your yowling like a dying cat in an attempt to sing.”

“You think it’s funny. Admit it.” Andy reached out to grab hold of Miranda, careful not to knock her wife over as Andy adjusted their positions a little.

“I’ll admit nothing. What I think is that you’re purposefully trying to keep me from doing my work. Andrea, you should know that there are many more enjoyable things that you can do to distract me.”

“Hmmm? Is that so?” Andy’s grin turned naughty as she slipped her hands from Miranda’s hips to her ass. “Would you do them under the bridges of Paris with me? Or in a French cupboard like René and his waitresses? Ohhh Miiiiiirandaaaa. Hold me, kiss me, do all the things that drive me wild with desire.”

Miranda gasped, swatting at Andy’s shoulder, finally breaking her facade and chuckling just a little bit. “You are incorrigible!” She exclaimed.

“You love me.” Andy giggled. “Because I’ve got you under my skin!” She jerked and laughed again when Miranda gave her soft thwack to the gut. “Ooof! Miranda! Ok, ok, I’ll stop.” She gave Miranda a careful swat on the ass, and then gently pushed her off, maneuvering back into a sitting position. She leaned forward and gave Miranda a kiss. “I love you.”

Miranda rolled her eyes and huffed, but smiled as she replied, “I love you too. Even with your yowling and your obsession with this show.”

“Listen very carefully, I shall say this only once, when Michelle lifted her dress to reveal her stocking clad leg, I was a goner.” Andy nudged Miranda again. “What can I say, Michelle of the Resistance was my first gay awakening.”

“She is rather beautiful," Miranda agreed, reaching a little to rest a hand against Andy’s thigh. "Shame she wasn’t in anything else." 

“Maria and Yvette were both quite beautiful as well. But Michelle was my favorite. The way she was in charge, the way she was so fashionable for her time, the way she had a catchphrase-” Andy ducked out of the way of a flying pillow, laughing at the fake outrage on Miranda’s face. “What a mistake-a to make-a!” She said.

“Honestly, how many of these silly quotes are you going to pull out?” Miranda asked, reaching to pick up the thrown pillow and return it to the couch.

“Hmmm. ‘Allo ‘Allo aside, what do you say that during this year’s Paris Fashion week, we take a detour to Pont des Arts, and put up one of our locks. Have a nice lunch, and celebrate.”

Miranda smiled. “I suppose I can make some time to have a quick trip.”

Smiling back, Andy gave her another kiss. “Wonderful! Now, finish your work, darling, and then we can spend the rest of the evening thoroughly distracting each other. Maybe I could even get a ‘good moaning’ from you?”

“Andrea, really, that one is just too far of a reach!” Miranda furrowed her brow and tried to stifle her light laughter.

Andy’s smile turned suggestive as she encroached on Miranda’s space, slowly tugging on the edge of her own shirt, “I may not be named Madonna, but I do have some rather big boobies.”

That did it. Miranda snorted, her controlled laughter becoming wild and loud, and she reached to help Andy pull off her shirt. “You certainly do. And I know just what to do with them.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05hCpq8iV28  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1v_8Nu1RnH8  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vt6C4B96LlU  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-_5JJmNB6E  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6lW1FbSHXA  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGNVU5ZjlgA  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0BLK-yEyXk  
> here are a few clips. They play for me, I'm in the states, I have no idea if they'll play out of the states. But they also don't need to be viewed/listened to, it's just in addition.


End file.
